


Упивающийся мщением

by morwuud



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Drug Use, Emotional Manipulation, Mental Institutions, Multi, Post-Season/Series
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morwuud/pseuds/morwuud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Конец первого сезона. Уилл дает отпор.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Underground](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underground/gifts).
  * A translation of [He Who Pours Out Vengeance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/871298) by [Underground](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underground/pseuds/Underground). 



> Замечательная работа не менее замечательного автора. Полагаясь на информацию Брайана Фуллера касательно 2-го сезона, Underground придумала свою вариацию развития сюжета, и получилось что-то вроде АУ.  
> Название фанфика взято из романа Александра Дюма "Граф Монте-Кристо".

Он приходит в себя, но ничего не помнит. Его прошлое в тумане. Его настоящее в ловушке. Ему кажется, что эта больница – совсем другая больница, и его все еще лечат от лихорадки. Он даже спрашивает медсестру, достаточно ли хорошо себя чувствует Джорджия Мэдхен для приема посетителей. За окном палаты мелькает блеклая тень. Он думает, это доктор Лектер снова приносит ему куриный суп, но тень принадлежит одному из охранников, расположенных за пределами его палаты. За пределами доктора Лектера…

Джек, словно монолит, нависает над ним, его губы сжаты, а глаза настороженно исследуют лицо и тело Грэма на признаки болезни, на признаки безумия.

\- Ты стрелял в меня, - говорит Уилл.

\- Ты сбежал из-под заключения, - голос Джека тверд, он не пытается извиниться, - Ты украл машину скорой помощи. Ты помнишь, как украл ее?

Красные и синие мигающие огни проникают сквозь туман его разума. Уилл кивает. Он не собирается извиняться тоже.

\- Мне нужно было выяснить, кто он. Настоящий подражатель.

Джек переводит дыхание. Он думал, что подобные разговоры исчезнут вместе с болезнью Уилла. Да, Грэм понимает, как он звучит со стороны, и что об этом думает Джек, но нет ничего важнее, чем рассказать ему правду.

\- _Я нашел его_ , - в голосе странное волнение.

Джек вздыхает, посмеиваясь над ним, как в старые времена.

\- Подражателя?

\- Доктор Ганнибал Лектер.

Кроуфорд потирает лицо и молчит.

\- Подумай, Джек. Он был детально проинформирован о расследованиях. Он был там, в Миннесоте. Он был хирургом и знает анатомию, и… он _знал_ меня. Знал, что происходило со мной, но не хотел, чтобы я это видел. Он играл с нами с самого начала. Он играл с тобой...

\- Достаточно! – Джек кричит так, что трясутся стены, - Ты похитил доктора Лектера под дулом пистолета. Ты пытался выстрелить в него. Ты должен быть рад, что он не выдвигает обвинения.

Грэм начинает смеяться, пронзительно, на грани истерики, что даже Джек отшатывается назад.

\- Послушай, Уилл. Ты был очень болен. Ты все еще запутан. Позволь здешним врачам сделать свою работу, и мы поговорим, когда тебе станет лучше.

Уилл прекращает смеяться.

\- Мне уже лучше. Мне намного лучше в сравнении с тем, каким я был месяцами. Сейчас, когда я не под _заботливым_ присмотром доктора Лектера, я вижу все.

\- Ты убил пятерых человек, - спокойно говорит Джек, - Я работаю при условии, что ты не понимал, что делал, и я искренне на это надеюсь. Но ты убил тех людей, Уилл. Сейчас ты не хочешь признать это, и я тебя не виню, но доктор Лектер хороший человек. Он навещал тебя каждый день, пока ты был без сознания.

Грэм вздрагивает.

\- Не впутывай его в это, - заканчивает Джек.

Уилл прожигает его взглядом. Он понимает, как, должно быть, жалко сейчас выглядит, измождено и болезненно в этой больничной койке. Понимает, что Джек чувствует себя ответственным за то, что он очутился здесь, и не столько из-за выстрела, сколько из-за всего, что случилось. Чувствует вину Джека так, словно он третий человек в этой палате.

\- Сделай мне одно одолжение, - шепчет он, - Всмотрись в него ради меня. Я не прошу тебя поверить, Джек. Все, о чем я прошу, это только всмотреться.

Джек сбит с толку, но Уилл продолжает настаивать.

\- Все, что я для тебя сделал. Все те люди, которых я поймал. Помай лишь этого одного для меня. Это единственное, что ты можешь сделать.

 

* * *

  

Через две недели внутривенное лечение прекращается. Врачи заявили, что он уже достаточно здоров для перевозки. В этот раз никаких наручников: его приковывают ремнями к каталке, погружают в фургон, словно тяжелую мебель, и спустя час он под контролем доктора Чилтона в государственной больнице для невменяемых преступников, Балтимор.

\- Мистер Грэм, - говорит он, кивая санитарам, когда те провозят каталку мимо него. Он похудел на восемь килограмм с тех пор, как Уилл видел его в последний раз, и во взгляде его маленьких, блестящих глаз новая нервозность, – Настало время для индивидуальной встречи, которую вы мне обещали.

Уилл спит первые несколько дней. Он все еще восстанавливает силы, по крайней мере, так он считает. Он бы предпочел остаться в забытье, чем думать о том, что значит быть здесь, в этом месте, окруженном убийцами, которых он сам же поймал, людьми, чьими мыслями он живет и дышит. Даже сейчас он чувствует их больные мысли, просачивающиеся сквозь прутья его камеры и пытающиеся его заразить. Чилтон навещает Уилла каждый день. Глаза психиатра блестят от нетерпения, в его руках толстая папка со всевозможными психологическими тестами, но Грэм игнорирует все его вопросы. Камера стала для него погребальной плитой, на которой он лежит с закрытыми глазами и уносится воспоминаниями в место под названием Вулф Трап.

Доктор Чилтон ставит первый диагноз, а на следующий день дежурный санитар приносит Уиллу поднос с завтраком и таблеткой циталопрама и наблюдает за ним заботливым немигающим взглядом, пока тот не проглатывает ее.

 

* * *

 

Алана приходит навестить его. Ее глаза полны разочарования. Грэм спрашивает, как Джек продвигается в расследовании, но, видимо, она не понимает, что тот имеет в виду.

\- Он тщательно изучает все улики, - нерешительно говорит она, - Они работают со всеми показаниями, данными в Вулф Трапе.

\- Я не про себя! – раздраженно рявкает Уилл, - Я знаю, он расследует _мое_ дело, но что насчет доктора Лектера?

Алана закрывает глаза.

\- Что насчет него?

\- _Алана…_

Она открывает глаза, внезапно твердые, как сталь.

\- Ганнибала нельзя винить в том, что случилось с тобой, - ее речь отрепетирована, - Не больше, чем Джека или меня. Иначе говоря, Ганнибал виноват, - сильно виноват. Он нес ответственность за тебя, но не смог помочь. Он должен был обнаружить энцефалит, ведь у тебя были неврологические симптомы, которые он мог бы заметить. Ганнибал ужасно себя чувствует из-за того, что случилось с тобой, Уилл. Он все еще потрясен. Это был удар.

Уилл спрыгивает с кровати так быстро, что ее плечи дергаются от страха.

\- Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты не видишься с ним наедине.

\- Он был моим преподавателем в Джонс Хопкинс, - говорит она, спокойно.

Уилл запускает руки в волосы снова и снова.

\- Он убил Эбигейл. Он подбросил улики в мой дом, зная, что я буду слишком, - слишком _лишен рассудка_ , чтобы понимать, что происходит. И я уверен, что ты права, Алана. Он должен был увидеть энцефалит. Психиатр его уровня с медицинским опытом работы – как он мог не заметить его? Только если он все-таки заметил. Только если он все это время точно знал, что было со мной не так, только если он сделал все в своих силах, чтобы скрыть это от меня. Несколько недель он отговаривал меня делать сканирование мозга, но когда я сделал, он убил невропатолога. Доктор Сатклифф должно быть узнал про энцефалит, он знал и хотел рассказать мне, но доктор Лектер не мог этого допустить, о нет, потому что тогда игра закончится, а если Лектер чего-то и хочет, так это, чтобы игра никогда не заканчивалась. У доктора Сатклифа была возможность отобрать игрушки Лектера, поэтому тот и убил его. Да, - Уилл кивает сам себе, победоносно, - Да, это то, что на самом деле произошло.

Алана продолжает смотреть на него, и вкус победы утекает.

\- Ты не веришь мне, - говорит он.

\- Я верю _в_ тебя. Ты понимаешь, как думают другие люди, Уилл. Но все эти результаты восприятия, все эти интуитивные догадки, ты должен изменить на них взгляд, направить их на себя, и тогда, в конце концов, ты поймешь, почему думаешь именно так. Почему все эти иллюзии нравятся тебе больше, чем правда.

Уилл качает головой.

\- Это не иллюзии.

\- Я _знаю_ Ганнибала. Он не способен сделать ничего из того, в чем ты его обвиняешь.

Он смотрит на решительное выражение ее лица. В этом и есть проблема Аланы – она душераздирающе _преданна_.

\- Тогда ты знаешь его недостаточно хорошо, как думаешь.

После этого она отказывается обсуждать с ним Ганнибала. Она разговаривает с ним о Джеке, о его расследованиях, о необходимости найти адвоката, специализирующегося в области психического здоровья. Он задает ей несколько вопросов по поводу собак, советует ей, чем их кормить, как лучше всего заставить их спать всю ночь. Они не упоминают их поцелуй, но он повисает между ними в воздухе, отравляя разговор так, как это обычно делает доктор Лектер.

 

* * *

 

Ему не с кем поговорить о Ганнибале Лектере, поэтому он воссоздает расследование в своей голове, медленно и систематически. Он сидит на своей кровати и не двигается в течение нескольких часов, его взгляд направлен куда-то вперед, пальцы сложены в молитве. Маятник вращается. Он - Ганнибал Лектер, перекладывающий тела с тем же врожденным педантичным талантом, с которым он разговаривает, одевается, работает и готовит. Кэсси Бойл, насаженная на отрубленную голову оленя и оставленная в поле, словно обед для ворон. Марисса Шур, подвешенная в хижине: распятие, предназначенное для Абигейл. Доктор Сатклифф неузнаваем: не столько улыбка, сколько крик Глазго. Джорджия Мэдхен искусно принесена в жертву. И Эбигейл… Бог знает, что случилось с Эбигейл… Ганнибал перенимает методы других убийц, совершенствуя их с подходом специалиста, с проницательностью художника. Да, метафора художника здесь более уместна. Ганнибал делал свои произведения лишь для одного зрителя: для Уилла, единственного человека, способного увидеть его, способного понять. И теперь это легко, Уиллу так легко понять, и становится только легче, когда маятник вращается, когда медленно тянутся дни.

Чилтон начинает подозревать, что у Уилла период кататонии.


	2. Chapter 2

Наконец, приходит Ганнибал.

\- Здравствуй, Уилл, - непринужденно говорит он.

Уилл оборачивается не сразу. Он подготавливает себя. Он так ждал этого момента. В плохие, мрачные дни он жил только ради этого мгновения.

Он встает и подходит к железным прутьям, смотрит Ганнибалу в глаза и кивает. Ганнибал улыбается ему так, как никогда не улыбался раньше, и Уилл ощущает прилив настоящей радости.

Затем Ганнибал прячет улыбку, словно убирает скальпель обратно на поднос.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Великолепно, - отвечает Уилл.

\- Выглядишь лучше. Я разговаривал с врачами, и они уверены, что твое здоровье значительно восстановится, возможно, даже полностью.

\- Я неплохо преуспел, - звучит, как насмешка.

\- Испытываешь проблемы со сном? - спрашивает Ганнибал.

Уилл поднимает брови.

\- Есть ли у меня проблемы со сном в Балтимарской больнице для невменяемых преступников? Нет, - он улыбается, чуть ли не подпрыгивая на пятках.

\- Нет лунатизма? Нет галлюцинаций?

\- Нет.

Взгляд Ганнибала слегка скептичный.

\- Проблемы с иллюзиями?

\- О, теперь я вижу ясно, доктор Лектер.

Ганнибал окидывает его долгим, испытующим взглядом. Затем он снимает свой пиджак, перекладывает его через руку, берет стул у дальней стены, ставит его прямо напротив решетки и аккуратно усаживается на него.

Уилл продолжает стоять. Ганнибал хочет, чтобы он чувствовал себя комфортно. Он хочет, чтобы этот момент напомнил Уиллу все те дни, которые они провели вместе, сидя и разговаривая друг с другом. Я твой терапевт или мы всего лишь беседуем? Ответ на этот вопрос: «Нет».

Ганнибал поднимает на него глаза; его лицо будто высечено из камня. Раньше Грэм восхищался непроницаемостью этого лица. Его прохладной отрешенностью, его чужеродностью. Он ничего не мог прочесть по лицу Ганнибала, или же человека, который носил его. И Уилл находил это удобным. Не было сигнала тревоги.

Но сейчас, за этой маской, Уилл видит мерцание беспощадного разума, силуэт ночного существа, пробирающегося сквозь лес.

Ганнибал смотрит на него также внимательно, как Уилл смотрит на Ганнибала.

\- Алана Блум говорит, что ты продолжаешь считать, будто это я ответственен за то, что произошло с тобой.

Уилл фыркает.

\- Разве нет?

\- Да, - Ганнибал делает паузу.

Он вновь достает свою улыбку, молниеносную, словно для того чтобы проверить внимательность Уилла, удостовериться, что тот действительно следит – затем опять откладывает ее в сторону.

\- Я подвел тебя как твой врач и как твой друг. Я понимаю, почему ты винишь меня в своих преступлениях: потому что, в некотором смысле, я совершил их.

\- В некотором смысле, - повторяет Уилл.

\- Я бы хотел заметить еще тогда, что происходило с тобой. В кого ты превращался.

\- Я бы тоже хотел много чего заметить.

\- Если бы ты сразу прошел курс лечения энцефалита, всего этого можно было бы избежать. Мне искренне жаль, Уилл, - Ганнибал опускает голову.

Теперь Уилл может оценить утонченность игры Ганнбила. Он признает, что она крайне хорошо сыграна.

\- Ты нисколько не сожалеешь, - говорит он, - Ты не можешь быть куда счастливее, видя меня здесь, попавшимся в маленькую клетку. В конце концов, я твой зритель поневоле. Так что же ты ждешь? Я здесь. Начинай.

\- О, Уилл, - Ганнибал огорченно качает головой.

\- Я знаю, ты способен на большее, чем _это_.

Огорчение исчезает с его лица. Ганнибал подымает глаза.

\- Теперь мне ясно, что ты выздоровел не полностью. Твое убеждение касательно меня просто очередная иллюзия. Для пациентов неудивительно перекладывать на своих психиатров все эмоции, которые они боятся направить на себя. В этом случае, вина и стыд, извлеченные из твоих преступлений, а также твой страх к человеку, которым ты стал, совершая их – ты не можешь справиться с этими чувствами, поэтому ты направляешь их в безопасное место. Лучше быть преданным мною, чем быть преданным собственным разумом.

Уилл смеется.

\- О, это прекрасно, - говорит он, - Ты вложил во все это невообразимое количество размышлений, верно? И они действительно принесли результат. Перекладывание вины, _конечно_. Объясняет все. Каждый поверит в это.

\- Но ты не веришь?

Уилл отрицательно качает головой.

\- Почему нет? – вежливо спрашивает Ганнибал.

\- Я приоткрыл завесу.

\- Ты говоришь о Миннесоте?

\- Да.

\- В Миннесоте у тебя была лихорадка. Ты впадал в галлюцинации.

\- Я никогда не был болен настолько, как ты пытался убедить всех.

\- В Миннесоте твои действия не были похожи на действия здорового человека. И сейчас они не похожи.

\- И ты это понимаешь, - говорит Уилл, - Ты так усердно пытаешься казаться тем, кем не являешься. _Нормальным_. «Самый здравомыслящий человек, которого я когда-либо знал», - так отозвался о тебе доктор Сатклифф. Перед тем, как ты убил его.

\- Перед тем, как ты убил его, - говорит Ганнбиал.

Они пристально смотрят друг на друга. Но все же Уилл первым отводит взгляд.

\- Как ты поместил ее ухо в мое горло?

Ганнибал даже не моргает.

\- Ужасное предположение.

\- Рыболовные приманки, из которых ты сделал улики. Собаки доверяли тебе, ты им нравился. Они бы впустили тебя.

Слабая улыбка.

\- Ты впустил меня, Уилл.

Уилл кивает, соглашаясь с поправкой. Ганнибал прав. Уилл впустил его к себе в дом и в свой разум, и теперь он никогда не сможет выгнать его оттуда.

\- Ты поплатишься за все. Однажды.

Ганнибал вскидывает подбородок, словно Уилл сказал это на незнакомом ему языке.

\- Если хочешь, мы можем расторгнуть наше соглашение, - говорит он, - прекратить наши беседы.

\- Ты прекратишь приходить сюда? – Уилл сильно в этом сомневается.

\- Я не буду принуждать тебя видеться со мной. В этом учреждении много психиатров, которые могут оказать тебе поддержку. Доктор Блум… и доктор Чилтон.

\- Ты хочешь перестать видеться со мной? – спрашивает Уилл, заранее зная ответ.

\- Речь не о том, чего я хочу, Уилл.

\- О, а я думаю все именно так.

\- Если ты веришь, что на мне лежит ответственность за твое нынешнее положение, и что мои навыки психиатра настолько ограничены, что мне не следует говорить в суде от твоего лица, то для тебя должно быть неуместным, получать от меня лечение.

\- Я ничто не уважаю так, как ваши навыки психиатра, доктор, - ворчит Уилл, - Я хочу продолжать видеться с вами.

\- И почему же? – любопытный, почти голодный взгляд.

\- По тем же причинам, почему вы хотите продолжать видеться со мной.

Он нуждается во встречах с Ганнибалом, потому что ему необходимо видеть правду о себе, - правду, отраженную в глазах доктора Лектера. Ганнибал - единственный, кто знает, что Уиллу не место в этой тюрьме. Уилл нуждается в этой уверенности; он нуждается в стабильности. Ганнибал не может ничем помочь, но способен дать хотя бы это.  
Ганнибал моргает, подобно ящерице.

\- Я хочу продолжить наши встречи, потому что я стремлюсь загладить свои ошибки. Эти… _нелепые_ мысли, вместе, я верю, мы сможем их проанализировать и вызволить тебя из них. После этого, ты сможешь увидеть правду обо мне и правду о себе, - говорит доктор Лектер.

Уилл знает, что тот подразумевает под этими словами.

\- Я не убийца, - говорит он.

У Ганнибала холодный и сверкающий взгляд.

\- Нет, Уилл, ты убийца.


	3. Chapter 3

Санитары ведут его в место, которое доктор Чилтон называет «кофейней». Здесь нет никаких напитков; комната названа так из-за угнетающего цвета стен. Это место допросов доктора Чилтона. Здесь нет окон. Из мебели только стол и два огромных стула. Уилл связан ремнями, умело обмотанными санитарами вокруг его запястий и колен.

\- Может, уберете их? - говорит Уилл, - Я же не Чесапикский Потрошитель.

Чилтон, предсказуемо, пропускает шутку мимо ушей.

\- Я никогда не говорил, что вы Потрошитель.

\- Поскольку я осужден за преступления, которые не совершал, вы можете обвинить меня в чем-нибудь еще.

Чилтон с трудом опускается на стул напротив Уилла. После полученной травмы руководитель больницы редко навещает пациентов лично, но ради Уилла он бросает боли вызов.

\- Как вы можете быть полностью уверены в том, что не совершали эти убийства? – спрашивает он, просматривая что-то в деле Уилла, - У вас были провалы памяти, вы терялись во времени.

\- Я знаю, кто я такой, - ему наскучивает Чилтон.

\- Я полагал, что именно это и было вашей проблемой. Вы заглядываете в разум других людей. Вы заимствуете их мысли, их психические расстройства. Иногда даже не задумываясь, я прав? Даже не принимая во внимание энцефалит, как вы когда-нибудь сможете быть уверены, кто вы есть на самом деле?

Уилл закрывает глаза; сейчас он мечтает только о том, чтобы потереть переносицу, в области которой образуется небольшое давление. Но его руки скованы.

\- Я не убивал этих людей, доктор Чилтон.

\- Тогда могу я узнать, кто это сделал?

Разумеется, Чилтон только прикидывается заинтересованным, но Уиллу нет до этого дела.

\- Ганнибал Лектер.

\- Доктор Лектер - уважаемый психиатр, - говорит Чилтон, словно это спасет его от смерти.

Уилл кивает.

\- Более уважаемый, чем вы.

О, Чилтону это не нравится. Он понижает голос в попытке звучать устрашающе.

\- И что же вы видите во мне? – спрашивает он, - Что подсказывает ваше чувство?

Уилл опускает глаза на свои колени, на связанные лодыжки, на пол, покрытый линолеумом.

\- Я не цирковая лошадь, - бормочет он.

\- Вы всмотрелись в своего предыдущего психиатра и решили, что он убийца.

\- _Я не склонялся к этому решению_ , - Уилл качает головой. Он знает: все это бесполезно, - Вы хотите знать, что я вижу в вас, доктор? Я скажу вам. За пределами всего этого, - он делает непонятный жест, навстречу свободе, - вы никто. Это - единственное место, где вы можете быть хоть кем-то. Здесь вы можете быть лжекоролем своего маленького безжизненного королевства. И хорошо, когда у вас есть я, доктор Чилтон. Господствуйте. Но что бы вы ни делали, _держитесь подальше от моей головы_.

На секунду Чилтон позволяет себе испугаться. Затем выражение полного удовлетворения расплывается по его лицу. Он спровоцировал Уилла. Очко в его пользу. Он складывает руки на деле Грэма и говорит:

\- Мне любопытно узнать, что вы имеете против психотерапии, Мистер Грэм.

Уилл начинает смеяться.

\- С чего начать?

\- Думаю, вы боитесь, что в один день мы сможем разгадать вас, - мурлычет Чилтон, - с той же непростительной правдой, с которой _вам кажется_ , что вы понимаете других. И вы боитесь того дня, когда я, после долгих изучений, ухвачусь за сокровенные мысли вашего разума крепче, чем вы. Я думаю, все именно так.

Уилл смотрит ему прямо в глаза.

\- Продолжайте мечтать.

После своего визита, доктор Чилтон увеличивает дозу респиридона.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Он – Ганнибал Лектер, и он – убийца. Он слишком опытен, чтобы начать свою "карьеру" с Кэсси Бойл, и не собирается "уходить на пенсию" после Абигейл Хоббс. Он убивает подобно человеку, который уже убивал много раз раньше. Он вобрал в себя и усовершенствовал процесс убийства. Его замысел прекрасен, но противоположен нормам общества - маятник пропадает.

Уилл пытается и пытается, но не может подойти к Ганнибалу достаточно близко - не в пределах этой чертовой камеры. Воссоздание методов убийств не даст ему нужных ответов, поэтому он становится Ганнибалом Лектером во всех сферах его жизни: он сидит за столом Ганнибала Лектера, он готовит с пациентами Ганнибала Лектера, он подготавливает званый ужин Ганнибала Лектера. Но здесь есть что-то, что он упустил. Пробелы. Ганнибал Лектер рассказывает всему миру шутку, и даже Уилл Грэм все еще не может понять ее суть.

И все это так далеко от прутьев и кирпичей, кровати и подушек камеры Уилла, что может быть названо удобством. Ему нравится быть Ганнибалом Лектером, нравится жить в его королевстве. И ему нравится, как комфортно себя ощущает Ганнибал Лектер под своей маской. У него есть непоколебимая уверенность. Именно это - его слабость. Он - душевнобольной.

\- Уилл? Уилл?

Уилл возвращается в реальность и видит Алану Блум, стоящую напротив его камеры и уставившуюся на него огромными глазами.

\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает она, - Ты выглядел…

\- Как? – невнятно спрашивает он, воспринимая происходящее только наполовину, - Как я выглядел?

\- Как кто-то другой.

Уилл потирает лицо.

\- Полагаю, доктор Чилтон накачал меня успокоительным.

\- Я пыталась отговорить его давать тебе препараты, но он не соглашается. Говорит, что ты трудный пациент.

\- Так и есть. Будешь винить меня за это?

Она качает головой.

\- Уилл, если ты все время будешь неустойчив, то, в конце концов, сломаешься. Тебе нужно чем-нибудь заняться. Я могу принести тебе книги или…

\- Мне нужен файл по делу подражателя, - говорит Уилл, - Фотографии с места преступлений, отчеты о вскрытиях, показания свидетелей - мне нужно все.

\- Джек не позволит тебе просмотреть твой собственный файл.

\- Этот файл принадлежит подражателю, а не мне. Однажды это дело было моим, и я должен был его закончить.

\- Сейчас оно принадлежит Джеку, - в ее голосе оттенок злости. Она смотрит на свои темно-красные ногти, и Уилл чувствует, что она сомневается, рассказывать ему что-то или нет. Ее выбор в пользу правды.

\- Ты должен знать, Джек отправил Беверли Катц опросить Ганнибала Лектера, а Прайс и Зеллер изучают его алиби.

Уилл так сильно наклоняется вперед, что, кажется, будто он сейчас свалится с кровати.

\- Что они нашли?

Алана предельно ясно дает понять, как сильно ей не нравится этот разговор.

\- Ничего. Они ничего не нашли. Ганнибал чист.

\- Он - педант, Алана. Доктор Лектер делает все – _все_ с тщательной осторожностью. Он считает себя великим шахматистом: всегда на десять ходов впереди.

\- Это не Ганнибал, - спокойно говорит она и качает головой.

\- У него были месяца, чтобы избавиться от доказательств, чтобы проработать каждую деталь. Он знает каждый вопрос, который они собираются ему задать. О, - Уилл вздрагивает, отгоняя страх, - словно это его домашняя работа.

\- Или он мог быть просто невиновным, - пытается внушить она, но Уилл ее игнорирует.

\- Джек никогда не поймает его, если он будет полагаться только на отчеты.

Внезапно Алана вскакивает, указывая на него.

\- Единственная причина, по которой Джек проверяет Ганнбила - потому что _ты_ попросил его. Бюро пока еще на твоей стороне, и я надеюсь, ты сможешь это понять. Джек хочет поступить правильно ради тебя. И в обмен, ты должен, в конце концов, попытаться – _попытаться_ поступить правильно ради него. Тебе нужно поправиться, Уилл. _А эта одержимость Ганнибалом мешает твоему выздоровлению._

К концу речи ее голос эхом отдается от стен. Другие заключенные кричат и плачут, смеются и свистят. Санитар бросается в коридор, чтобы успокоить их. Алана выглядит смущенно и дрожащей рукой убирает волосы со лба.

\- Это было громко, - улыбаясь, шепчет Уилл.

\- Извини, - говорит она, - но я подразумеваю каждое слово.

\- И ты извини, - ему хочется, чтобы она могла всмотреться в него и понять, - Но он сделал это со мной, Алана. Я знаю, это внутри меня, и я никогда не избавлюсь от этого. Никогда. Мне все равно, если из-за этого Чилтон и остальные начнут думать, будто я сумасшедший. Мне все равно, если это как-то повлияет на мое дело в суде. Ничто из этого не будет значить, когда, однажды, я поймаю его. Я знаю, что смогу. Если ты принесешь мне этот файл.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Но она так и не приносит ему файл. Уилл пребывает в Балтиморской государственной больнице для невменяемых преступников уже в течение целого месяца. Его невролог заявляет, что теперь его мозг «официально не воспален». Он все еще сидит на куче препаратов: некоторые из них выписаны врачами, некоторые Чилтоном. Он плохо спит и практически не ест. Иногда стены камеры сдвигаются перед его глазами, словно опускающиеся занавески. Создание, которое однажды было оленем, покрытым черными перьями, ложится по ту сторону решетки, вынуждая смотреть на него. Но, несмотря на все это, он чувствует себя бесспорно и цело здравомыслящим. Он складывает руки под голову, пока лежит на койке и слушает плач одного из соседних заключенных, сильные рыдания, нарушающие покой и не прекращающиеся, подобно рыданиям ребенка, брошенного миром и своими родителями. Горе и слезы заключенного комом застревают в горле Грэма и скользят вниз по его щекам. Он ничего не может с этим сделать.


End file.
